Lie To Me (HyukHae Fanfic)
by hajeDhae
Summary: Kejujuran itu lebih baik meskipun menyakitkan.


**Title: Lie To Me**

**Author: hajeDhae**

**Genre: yaoi, boy x boy,**

**Rating: semi M**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Main Cast: Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Donghae**

**Disclaimer: Banyak ketidakjelasan dalam pembuatan alur cerita maka dari itu author tidak mau minta maaf :p #plaaakkkk PERINGATAN KERAS ! FF INI OVERDOSIS GJ -_- JADI KALAU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITANYA HARAP DILARANG MENCELA DALAM KOMNTAR. Komentar/kritik yang mendukung dan membangun semangat author selalu saya tunggu****J**

**TYPO IN EPRIWER. ****Lee Donghae always UKE, Lee Hyuk Jae always SEME (in my stories)**

**NB: FF ini sebelumya pernah saya posting di Fesbuk saya Onyet/Hyukamvret**

_**Summary**_

_Di dunia ini semua hanyalah angin berlalu. Jika kita mencintai seseorang tidak perduli seberapa buruk orang itu, kita akan bertaruh mati-matian demi hidup bersamanya. Namun apabila kita tidak bisa memilikinya, hanya rasa sakit yang memebekas didada. Melihat orang yang kita cintai lebih memilih hidup mulia bersama orang yang tidak dicintainya namun dengan harta yang melimpah dibanding hidup bersama kita yang penuh dengan cinta, rasanya itu sangatlah memiluhkan. Dan bisa disimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya yang terpenting hanyalah harta bukan cinta._

**::::: Lei To Me :::::**

~Hyuk Jae POV~

Menyelesaikan sebuah pekerjaan jangan setengah-setengah. Apapun yang kita kerjakan jika kita mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh maka akan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Yahhh meskipun aku hanyalah seorang pekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan disebuah restaurant China didaerah Seoul namun aku tetap menekuni pekerjaanku itu selama empat tahun terakhir. Aku sadar hidup keluargaku hanyalah pas-pasan. Ayahku meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Ibuku sudah rentah dan aku masih memiliki dua orang adik yang masih sekolah. Yah hasil uang yang aku dapatkan sampai aku pulang larut malam semata-mata hanyalah untuk keluargaku seorang. Meski aku tidak bisa mengejar cita-citaku untuk masuk ke universitas namun aku harus bisa menyekolahkan dua adikku sampai ke jenjang perguruan tinggi. Rasa lelah, rasa capek dan rasa bimbang semua akan sirna disaat aku bisa melihat senyuman manis yang terulas dari wajah sendu seorang Lee Donghae. Donghae adalah rekan kerjaku, dia adalah seorang koki dan dia adalah kekasihku. Haha bodoh memang. Laki-laki sepertiku jatuh cinta kepada namja manis dan pendiam sepertinya. Namun apadaya pesona yang ia miliki selalu membiusku dan bisa memulihkan semangatku. Aaahh Lee Donghae, namja manisku jika aku seorang kolongmerat tanpa menunggu lama aku akan menikahimu sekarang juga. Lamunanku pun buyar saat si bos memanggilku menyuruhku untuk datang keruangannya.

"Hyuk Jae~ssi, si Bos memanggilmu. Kau disuruh kesana sekarang juga" kata seorang teman yang datang menghampiriku disaat aku sedang merapikan meja dan kursi karena restaurant kami akan segera tutup.

Dengan langkah santai aku berjalan menuju ruangan si Bos. Aahh aku senang sekali, hari ini adalah tanggal dimana aku menerima gaji bulananku. Lee Eun Jae, Lee Jae Hyuk tunggu kakak. Kakak akan membawakan kalian makanan enak malam ini.

Akupun mengetuk pintu ruangan si bos dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Bos memanggil saya?" tanyaku dengan sedikit basa-basi.

"aahh ya duduklah." Si Bos mempersilahkan aku duduk,

"Lee Hyuk Jae, kau sangat bekerja dengan keras. Ini gaji bulananmu." Kata bos Choi sambil menyodorkan amplop berisi uang kepadaku.

"aa~ terimakasih Bos. Bos sangat baik sekali." Ucapku sedikit memujinya. Yah bosku ini sangat suka sekali dengan pujian. Kalau ada orang yang memujinya dia pasti sangat royal pada orang tersebut. Hah Choi Siwon, kau ini tampan, kaya dan baik hati, tapi kenapa kau belum juga punya istri sampai saat ini. Haha sudahlah yang penting dia memberiku gaji itu tidak masalah buatku.

"Haha aku ini memang baik. Oh iya gajimu aku naikkan 20% karena kau sangat nyaman melayani para tamu yang datang kerestaurant kita. Dan itu membuatku sangat senang kepadamu."

"Ap apa bos? Bos menaikkan gajiku? Aaaaa terimakasih bos, terimakasih." Hyaa sungguh, Bos ku yang satu ini memang benar-benar malaikat. Dia sungguh perhatian sekali epadaku. Aaa gajiku dinaikkan 20% aaaa terimakasih Siwon~ssi.

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan si bos dengan langkah riang dan gembira. Ah bagaimana tidak, gajiku dinaikkan 20% dan ini sangat membuatku bahagia karena aku bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan hidup keluargaku.

Aku pergi menemui Donghae yang sedang ada didapur. Aku melihat dia sedang sibuk merapikan alat-alat masak disana. Aku berjalan lirih tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dia tidak sadar kalau aku mendekatinya. Dan

Hap

Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Haha baby Haeku sangat terkejut rupanya. Kini aku bisa mencium aroma lehernya yang menggoda itu.

"Hyaaa" ucapnya terkejut.

Aku memluk pinggangnya erat, sangat erat dan mencium tengkuk lehernya. Aaahhh ini sangat membuatku melayang.

"Heeii, ada apa denganmu huh? Tampaknya kau gembira sekali."

Aku masih diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya. Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajahku dipunggungnya yang bidang itu.

"heeii jawab pertanyaanku." Kata Donghae yang masih penasaran.

Aku memegang kedua bahunya dan membalikkan tubuhnya supaya berhadapan denganku.

"Kau tau babyh?!" ucapku sambil tersenyum senang menatap wajah manisnya itu.

Donghaepun hanya mengangkat bahunya bingung.

Aku mengeluarkan ampelop cokelat dari saku kananku.

"Bos memberiku gaji dan menaikkannya 20%"

"apa? Benarkah" tanya Donghae dengan membelalakan kedua mata almondnya yang sendu itu.

Akupun mengangguk girang.

"whaaaaa aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Chukkhae Hyukie ku." Ucapnya sambil menepuk kedua pipiku dengan dua tangannya yang lembut.

"sayang besok malam kau maukan menemani aku nonton film? Besok kan hari minggu dan restaurant akan tutup lebih awal. Bagaimana? Mau yahhhh?!"

"ah tidak Hyukie~ahh, jangan hamburkan uangmu untuk pergi denganku."

"aaahhhh ayolah Babyh, kita sudah lama sekali tidak pergi kencan. Mau yah yah yah ,, aku mohon babyh" akupun merengek dihadapannya dan mempuppykan mataku serta memelas dan memohon padanya agar dia mau kencan bersamaku. Yahh ini adalah kesempatan, karena sudah lama sekali aku tidak kencan berdua dengan Donghae. Restaurant selalu ramai dan banyak pelanggan, dan itu membuat para pegawai harus pulang larut malam.

"Euumm bagaimana yah Hyukie~aah, besok aku tidak ada waktu. Yaaah bagaimana kalu malam ini saja kita nontonnya?" tawar Donghae kepadaku dengan ekspresi menaikkan satu alis kirinya dan tersenyum manis padaku. Aighooo kalau seperti ini terus bagaimana aku tidak gila. Melihat dia tersenyum saja itu sudah membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya aku dan Donghaepun pergi nonton film Titanic. Haha ini adalah film kesukaan Donghae. film romantis seperti ini bisa membuatnya mengharu biru saat menontonnya. Dan apa kalian tau, kami sudah menonton film ini berkali-kali, namun itu sama sekali tidak membuatku bosan.

"yah kau menangis lagi babyh?" tanyaku saat melihat Donghae terisak lirih didekatku.

"aaa bagaimana aku bisa menahan emosiku. Film ini sungguh sangat romantis Hyuk. Hiks"

"hahha kau ini lucu sekali babyh. Kemarilah mendekat padaku" akupun menarik bahunya dan mendekapnya erat dalam pelukanku. Aahh Lee Donghae sungguh kau sangat manis sekali. Kadang aku bingung, bagaimana bisa aku melepasmu kalau kau tetap seperti ini terus. Aku bersumpah kalau aku tidak bisa hidup bersamamu didunia ini maka aku akan mengajakmu hidup bersamaku disurga nanti.

**::::: Lei To Me :::::**

Aku duduk sambil memeluk Donghae yang terlelap dihalte bus malam itu. Kasian babyhku, dia nampak kelelahan rupanya. Yah dia sangat bekerja keras setiap hari. Bekerja demi mendapatkan sepeser won untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya. Aku sangat bangga, bangga sekali dengan setiap usahanya. Dan inilah salah satu hal yang membuatku sayang kepadanya.

DRRRTTT

DRRRTTT

DRRRTTT

Ponsel Donghaepun bergetar, dan ini membuatnya dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"eohh, mana ponselku Hyuk?!" Donghae segera mencari ponselnya.

"ituh ditasmu."

"oohh" dengan tampang innocentnya dia membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk.

"dari siapa baby?"tanyaku sedikit penasaran sambil mengintip ponselnya.

"oohh tidak, ini dari ibuku. Yasudah yah Hyuk aku harus pulang sekarang. Ibu mencariku soalnya." Katanya dengan nada sedikit gugup.

"oohh ,, aku antar kau sampai kerumah yah?" tawarku

"aahh tidak-tidak usah, aku naik taksi saja. Terimakasih semuanya Hyukie~aah. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Donghae sedikit tergesah-gesah dan langsung menyetop taxi yang lewat.

"Hati hati babyh. Saranghaeyo" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya, dan Donghae hanya membalasku dengan seulas senyuman manis yang mengembang dibibr tipisnya.

**::::: Lei To Me :::::**

~Donghae POV~

Aku segera pergi meninggalkan Hyuk Jae malam itu juga. Aah sialan, pria ini selalu saja menguntitku. Hah awas saja kau kalau sampai berani menyakiti Hyuk Jae ku, tidak akan aku ampuni kau Choi Siwon.

Aku pergi dengan menumpangi taxi dan menuju apartmen Siwon. Malam ini adalah tugasku untuk menemani malamnya. Yah aku memang bajingan, bajingan licik yang takut kehilangan Hyuk Jae ku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau hal ini mengancam keselamatan Lee Hyuk Jae. Sungguh aku sangat mencintainya. Namun apa daya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Bos sangat mencintaiku dan dia tidak suka kalau aku berhubungan dengan Hyuk Jae. Bos mengancam akan memecat Hyuk Jae kalau aku masih berhubungan dengannya. Oh pliss jangan lakukan itu Siwon Choi.

Sesampainya disana akupun berjalan menaiki lift dan menuju kamar bernomor 407 dimana Siwon tinggal. Ahh aku sudah terbiasa keluar masuk apartment pria bodoh itu.

Braakh

Aku melemparkan tasku kesembarang tempat saat sudah berada didalam apartmennya.

"Whooo ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau keliahatan kesal?" tanya Siwon yang berjalan menghampiriku. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku diatas sofa panjangnya yang berukuran big size itu.

"kau menaikkan gaji Hyuk Jae?" tanyaku pada Siwon.

"Ohh itu. Benar. Aku melakukannya agar kau senang sayang." Jawab Siwon sambil mencolek daguku dengan genitnya.

"ciiihhh licik sekali kau." Umpatku dengan nada sinis.

"apa? Kau bilang apa? Aku licik?"

"yah kau licik Choi Siwon, kau memanfaatkan Hyuk Jae untuk memerasku."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku memerasmu? Heeyyy, kau salah besar manis. Aku sama sekali tidak memerasmu. Aku mencintaimu chagya" jelasnya lagi sambil mencium leherku.

"Ahhhh hentikan tuan Choi." Akupun menepis wajahnya dengan tangan kananku.

"sssttt ssttt, dengarkan aku Lee Donghae." Siwon mulai mendekatiku dan merebahkan tubuhku diatas sofa. Ia menatapku sangat dalam kala itu. dan posisi tubuhku sudah berada tepat dibawah tubuh sispactnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku dan hidup bersamaku. Kalau kau bersedia aku akan menuruti setiap kemauanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang. Tinggalkan Hyuk Jae dan hiduplah bersamaku." Deruh nafas siwon sangat terasa menghembus setiap inci wajahku. Karena saat itu wajahnya sangat dekat sekali dengan wajahku.

"Ti tidak. Itu tidak mungkin" ucapku dengan nafas menggebu karena grogi.

"ssstttt" Siwon meletakkan satu jarinya diatas bibirku dan itu membuatku sangat gemetar.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu sayang, aku berjanji. Aku sangat mencintaimu Lee Donghae. Dan aku juga tidak akan menyakiti Hyuk Jae kalau kau bersedia meninggalkannya. Pikirkanlah, kalau kau hidup bersamanya kau akan menderita. Dia orang miskin, seorang pelayan dan masih perlu banyak uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya. Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir bahwa kau akan menjadi beban dalam hidupnya?!"

Aahh sial. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan bajingan ini. Hyuk Jae memang miskin, tapi aku sangat mencintai dia dan aku juga tidak ingin membuat dia menanggung hidup susah. Oh Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Satu sisi aku hanya ingin hidup bersama Hyuk Jae dan disisi lain aku juga tidak mau membuat dia hidup susah karena aku. Oh God.

"ak aku tidak pantas untukmu Siwon~ssi" kataku pada Siwon dan memalingkan wajahku tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun.

"Kenapa tidak sayang? Hey aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Lee Donghae tatap aku sayang." Siwon membelai wajahku lembut dan menatap kedua mataku seduktif.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu kecewa. Kau juga tau kan kalau Aku hanya mencintai Lee Hyuk Jae."

"Sekarang kau mencintai Hyuk Jae dan mulai detik ini juga aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku"

Siwon membisikkan kata demi kata manis ditelingaku. Aku sungguh tidak tahan merasakan deruh nafasnya yang menghembus di setiap inchi leherku. Oh itu sangat membuatku tak terkontrol.

"Hen hentikan Siwon~ssi jangan lakukan ini." kataku dan berusaha mendorong tubuh kekarnya agar bangkit menjauhiku. Namun sayang, tenaganya sangat kuat sekali dan usahaku ini semakin membuat dia brutal.

"Kau bilang kau mencintai Lee Hyuk Jae. Asal kau tau sayang itu semua hanya terucap dalam mulut manismu saja. Apa kau tidak sadar hah kita sering melakukan hubungan intim tanpa sepengetahuan Hyuk Jae mu itu. Bayangkan saja kalau sampai dia tau namja yang benar-benar dicintainya menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada pria lain sepertiku. Bagaimana perasaannya? Kau tidak maukan kalau sampai dia mengetahui hubungan kita dan membuat dia kecewa? Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk memutuskan dia secepatnya."

"Aahhh jangan lakukan ini lagi aku mohon"

"Aku menginginkanmu Lee Donghae"

Oh God lagi-lagi dia menyentuh leherku dengan bibirnya. Aaaahhhhh itu sangat membuatku terlena. Dasar kau benar-benar pria brengsek Choi Siwon. Kau selalu bisa membuatku tak berkutik sedikitpun dihadapanmu.

Benar apa kata Siwon aku memang mencintai Hyuk Jae namun aku juga tidak bisa menolak setiap perlakuan Siwon. Dia selalu memanjakanku dan membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku. Setiap kali bersetubuh dengannya itu membuatku ketagihan dan ingin melakakukannya lagi dengannya. Brengsek kau juga brengsek Lee Donghae. berselingkuh dibelakang seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Aah apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Jujur saja aku memang belum pernah melakukan hubungan badan dengan Hyuk Jae tapi aku sering melakukannya bersama Siwon setiap malam minggu. Aighooo aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Hyuk Jae kalau dia tau hubunganku dengan Siwon yang sebenarnya.

"AAhhhhhhh su sudahhhhh aaahhhhh" Siwon sangat lihai memainkan lidahnya diatas leherku. Menciumnya dan memberikan bekas merah diatasnya. Siwon mulau melumat bibirku. Sungguh aku tidak bisa menepisnya sekarang, mau tidak mau aku harus mengimbangi permainannya malam ini.

Tanpa memutuskan tautannya dengan bibirku, jari jari Siwon mulai bergirlya membuka kancing kemeja putihku. Dia melucutiku sehingga aku sudah half naked dihadapannya sekarang. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dariku Siwon langsung melahap nippleku.

Aaaahhhhhh sungguh nikmat. Perlakuan Siwon ini memag nikmat dan membuatku melayang.

"Ooooohhhh aaahhhhh ssshhhhhhh" aku tak kuat menahan deshanku. Siwon dengan lahap menjilati nipple ku bergantian. Sesekali ia juga naik dan mnghisap leherku.

"Lee Donghae, aku mencintaimu sayang" Ucap siwon disela sela aktifitasnya memanjakan dadaku.

"Hentihhkannn Siwon~ssi aaaaassssshhhhhhhhhh"

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataaanku Siwon segera membuka ikat pinggangku dan menurunkan celana jeansku. Aaahhh sudah ku duga, aku tidak akan lolos malam ini. Dia akan menghabisi aku.

#SKIP_NC

**::::: Lei To Me :::::**

~Hyuk Jae POV~

Pagi ini aku bangun lebih awal. Aku menyiapkan sarapan dahulu untuk ibu dan adik-adikku sebelum berangkat kerja. Yang hari ini adalah hari minggu. Seperti biasa restaurant akan tutup lebih awal. Dan aku berangkat kesana sedikit lebih pagi dari biasanya. Yap aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu Donghae. Oh Lee Donghaeku kau benar-benar membuatku bisa merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan.

Karena tidak memiliki kendaraan sendiri setiap pagi aku selalu menunggu bus untuk pergi ke restaurant. Yah hidupke memang pas-pasan tapi aku juga tidak pernah mengeluh dan putus asa. Asalkan aku tidak merepotkan orang lain itu tidak menjadi masalah buatku.

Tepat pukul 7 pagi aku sudah sampai didepan tempat kerjaku. Dan aku sedikit heran melhat mobil si Bos sudah terparkir rapi disana. Tumben sekali, biasanya kalau hari minggu seperti ini bos selalu datang siang. Tapi kenapa hari ini dia sudah ada disana. Aah sudahlah mungkin dia sedang ada urusan lalu sekalian mampir ke restaurant.

Aku memasuki restaurant melalui pintu belakang yang merupakan jalan pintas untuk para pegawai. Aku melihat disana masih sepi. Yah karena hari ini aku yang sampai terlalu pagi. Aku memasuki ruang ganti dan bersiap memakai seragam dinasku.

Hah seragam waiters ini sangat cocok ditubuhku.

Setelah selesai ganti pakaian aku langsung menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

Aku kaget tiba-tiba Donghae sudah berada disana. Hah tumben sekali, dia berangkat sepagi ini.

"Sayang, kau sudah ada disini sejak tadi?" tanyaku spontan yang membuat Donghae kaget.

"Astaga." Sentak Donghae tampak shock

"Ahh Hyuk, kau mengagetkan ku saja." Ucapnya dengan tampang ketakutan.

"tumben sekali, biasanya kau datang agak siang." Tanyaku sambil meraih bahunya.

"aahh I iya, ak aku memang datang lebih awal hari ini." jawabnya dengan sedikit kikuk dan ekspresi aneh.

"Ohh begitu. Hah aku anggap kita ini jodoh. Aku berinisiatif berangkat lebih awal hari ini karena ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu." Kataku sedikit menggombalinya.

"aa~ benarkah?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Iyah sayang. Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu." Jawabu lalu meraih kedua bahunya dan memeluknya.

Ahhhh tubuhnya hangat sekali. Mumpung masih belum ada rekan-rean yang lain aku akan berlama-lama memeluk Donghaeku ini. aahhh Lee Donghae nen jeongmal saranghanda chagya~

Aku memeluk Donghae erat dan sangat erat. Dia memegang kedua pinggangku dengan tangannya dan aku mengelus rambutnya serta mengecup punca kepalanya. Namun ada satu hal yang benar-benar membuatku SHOCK. Saat aku menurunkan mataku dan mengarahkannya keleher Donghae, aku … aku melihat ada bekas memerah disana. Ya Tuhan, dadaku terasa sesak seketika. Apa ini? apa dia melakukan hal itu dengan orang lain? Tapi siapa orang itu? tidak itu semua tidak mungkin. Aku tau betul siapa Donghae. dia tidak mempunyai teman laki-laki lain selain aku. Aku juga sangat menganalnyan, aku tau Donghae itu sangat pendiam dan dia tidak mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Tiga tahun aku pacaran dengannya dan aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat dia jalan dengan pria manapun.

"Babyh, kenapa dengan lehermu? Kok ada bekas merah?" tanyaku pada Donghae kala itu. dan itu membuat dia terkejut.

"Ahhh masa sih? Ohh ini,, ini eee ini gatal-gatal karena alergi Hyuk. Tadi malam ibu memasak udang. Dan dan aku memakannya, ibukan tidak tau kalau aku alergi udang." Jelas Donghae sedikit grogi.

"Oh begitu yah. Syukurlah kalau hanya alergi. Aku tidak mau kalau bekas merah itu adalah ciuman dari pria lain."

"aah kau ini apa-apaan si Hyuk. Tidak mungkinlah, aku kan tidak punya kekasih selain dirimu."

Kata Donghae sedikit malu-malu.

"hehe tenang saja. Aku percaya padamu chagya" ucapku lalu mencubit hidung mancungnya yang mungil itu.

Ya Lee Donghae aku sangat mempercayaimu. Aku yakin kau bukan laki-laki murahan seperti itu. Dan aku juga tau kalau cintamu hanyalah untukku. Kau selalu membuatku yakin bahwa kau memang milikku dan untukku seorang. Yeah LEE DONGHAE JUST HYUK's MINE.

**::::: Lei To Me :::::**

~Hyuk Jae POV~

Akhirnya semua pekerjaan terselesaikan juga. Ahh aku harus bersiap-siap ganti pakaian lalu menunggu Donghae dan mengantarkan dia pulang.

Aku pergi memasuki ruang ganti. Yaap kebetulan sekali disana ada Donghae. Hey baby ku sedang half naked rupanya. Aahh Lee Donghae tubuhmu benar-benar menggoda seleraku.

Aku berjalan mendekati Donghae yang sedang berdiri membelakangiku. Kutarik pinggangnya perlahan dan memeluk dia dari belakang.

"Mau aku antar pulang malam ini ?" tawarku pada Donghae dan meletakkan daguku diatas bahunya.

"Tidak Hyuk, aku masih ada urusan. Aku tau kau pasti lelah. Kau pulang duluan saja." Jawabnya menolak tawaranku sambil membenarkan ikat pinggang dan celana jeansnya.

"ada urusan apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku?" tanyaku singkat lalu menurunkan kedua tanganku dan membantu dia membenarkan ikat pinggangnya.

"ah, ibu menyuruhku ke apotik untuk menebus obat. Dan sekalian menyuruhku mampir untuk mengambil pasanan ibu dirumah bibi."

"aku ikut yah?" pintaku lagi.

"Jangan Hyuk. Kau pulang saja, ibu dan adik-adikmu pasti sudah menunggumu."

"kau akan pergi sendirian tanpa aku?"

Donghae tersenyum

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa Hyuk. Rumah bibi dekat dari sini kok. Kau tenang saja yah."

"baiklah. Kau jaga diri baik-baik yah."

Aku mencium pipi mulus Donghae

"aku mencintaimu."

Donghae hanya tersenyum.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh darinya dan keluar dari ruang ganti itu.

Saat melewati koridor aku berpapasan dengan bos Choi yang beru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"ee bos, mau pulang?" tanyaku menyapa.

"aaa~ I iya, aku mau pulang. Kau pulang bersama Donghae?" tanya Siwon kepadaku.

"tidak, dia meyuruhku untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Katanya dia mau mampir kerumah bibinya." Jelasku singkat.

"Oh begitu."

"yasudah, saya pulang duluan yah bos." Pamitku pada Bos besarku itu.

"ya, hati-hati dijalan Hyuk Jae~ssi." Siwon melambaikan tangan kearahku dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari restaurant tempatku bekerja. Kususuri jalanan beraspal dengan langkah santai. Dalam pikiranku hanya teringat wajah namja manis itu. Malam ini sangat dingin sekali. Apa musim salju akan segera turun?! Oh berarti hubunganku dan Donghae sudah berjalan selama tiga setengah tahun. Sungguh tidak terasa. Masa-masa indah yang kulewatkan bersamanya. Hyaa Lee Donghae aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki namja sepertimu.

Aku merogoh saku celana dan jacket ku berniat mencari ponselku. Namun tidak kutemukan juga. Oh Shit, aku menaruhnya di lemari ganti tadi dan lupa mengambilnya. Yaa ini semua karena aku ingin segera memberikan pelukan pada Donghae.

Akupun membalikkan tubuhku dan berlari kembali ke restaurant. Aah untung saja belum terlalu jauh.

Aku melihat mobil bos masih ada diparkiran. Eoh bos masih ada disini. Yasudahlah akupun memutuskan kembali keruang ganti untuk mengambil ponselku.

Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan. Namun aku shock ketika mendengar suara desahan demi desahan yang berasal dari ruang ganti. Oh ada apa ini? siapa yang berada disana?

Aku mendekatkan telingaku dibalik pintu supaya aku bisa memastikan lebih jelas suara apa itu.

"aaaaaahhhh sssshhhhh"

Suara-suara desahan dan kecipukan lidah sangat jelas terekam ditelingaku. Tanpa menunggu lama akupun langsung memutar knop pintu dan membukanya.

DEG!

Rasa sakit ribuan anak panah dan peluru yang menghujam jantungku seakan membuatkau mati tak berdaya saat aku melihat pemandangan kotor yang ada dihadapanku. Apa maksut semua ini? Choi Siwon? Lee Donghae?

Sungguh aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain berdiri terpaku.

"Hyukie~ahh"

Kata Donghae yang saat itu sedang terkejut melihatku tiba-tiba ada disana.

"eee Hyuk Hyukie~aahh"

Donghae mendorong tubuh Siwon dan berlari mendekatiku.

Aku berdiri terpaku. Sakit hanya rasa sakit yang aku rasakan. Apa maksut semua ini? kenapa kau tega menghianati aku Lee Donghae.

"Hyukie~ahh ak aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Donghae memgang tanganku erat dan menangis dihadapanku. Aku shock dan panic. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka.

Siwon berjalan mendekatti kami. Dia memegang bahu kiriku dan berkata.

"Aku mencintai Donghae Hyuk Jae~ssi"

DEG!

Dengan tatapan kosong aku hanya bisa terbungkam dan masih memikirkan kembali hal yang barusan terjadi dihadapanku. Aku menatap kedua mata Donghae yang saat itu sedang menangis.

Aku memegang kedua bahunya dan memeluknya. Kupeluk dia erat dan sangat erat. Berharap ini adalah pelukan terakhirku untuknya sebelum aku melepaskan dia bersama Siwon.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis." Ucapku dengan nada suara sedikit serak dan sesak sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes dipipi Donghae.

"Mianhaeyo. Jeongmal mianhae." Jawab Donghae suara sesenggukan.

Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Kubelai rambutnya dan kucium keningnya.

"Jangan minta maaf kepadaku Hae~aah. Dan setelah melihat semua ini aku jadi sadar. Bahwa mencintai tak harus memiliki." Kataku yang kala itu juga ikutan menangis.

"ap apa maksutmu Hyuk?" tanya Donghae heran.

Aku memberikan pelukan dan ciuman terakhir untuknya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku rela melepaskanmu dengan pria lain kalau pria itu adalah Siwon~ssi. Aku tau betul, Siwon~ssi adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dan aku percaya dia tidak akan membuatmu kecewa."

Aku tersenyum lalau melepaskan pelukanku dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae bersama Siwon

Yah Donghae hanya bisa menangis kala itu. Siwonpun datang dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan serta kasih sayang yang erat.

Aku Mencintaimu Lee Donghae.

Mungkin aku tidak bisa hidup bersamamu didunia ini. Tapi akan kupastikan kalau kau harus hidup bersama ku disurga nanti selamanya.

**::::: THE END :::::**

**OKEY MEN, sekian FF GAK JELAS dari saya. Mohon maaf karena GAK JELAS bgtz -_- Jangan lupa RCL serta menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun.**


End file.
